Rainbow coloured Clouds
by OieCuite
Summary: Kate remembers her life, her past and future. Thanks to rainbow coloured clouds... Jack and Kate hit some troubled water trying to keep on top of their emotions..
1. Default Chapter

**Something that came to me when I was day dreaming...the cloud was pink...but Pink coloured clouds doesnt have the same ring to it, now does it. :D Please review! **

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon, a rainbow of colours were painting the clouds.

Kate stared up at the sky, her dark hair dancing around her face, her hazel eyes shining.

Jack dragged his feet across the sand, his head down.

He was tired, more than a little stressed and Sullivan wouldn't stop asking him about that damned rash.

Kate let out a loud sigh, causing Jack to look up.

"Kate?" He called walking up to her, a smile on his face.

"Yeah?" she replied absentmindly, not turning her gaze of the setting sky.

Jack sat beside her "What are you thinking about?"

kate opened her mouth to reply, but closed it, thinking about the question instead.

She was thinking about her old life, how her past didn't seem to cause a problem. She though of the feel of a gun in her hands, the bank robbery, her alibi's Maggie, and Annie. The car accident.

Her thoughts switched to her new life. Sewing Jack's back after the crash, the marshels death, 'I never' with Sawyer, Jack being burried alive in the caves,how afraid She'd been, how alone she'd felt. Charlie and his irrational fear of bees.

Then walks along the beach, the simple glances and the chance hug.

"Kate?" Jack questioned, snapping her out of her daze.

She turned to him, slipped her fingers through his and smiled.

"I'm thinking of Rainbow coloured clouds"

Jack smiled back, holding her hand tightly as if she'd disappear suddenly.

"It's beautiful isn't it. How they go from gray and thundering, to - this" He waved his hand gesturing to the spectacle in the sky.

Kate rested her head on his shoulder.

"yeah. Thanks Jack"

Jack looked down at her "for what?" Kate smiled again, closing her eyes.

"For being my rainbow coloured cloud"

* * *

Yes a little fluffy sniff But hey..it works. This is a one-shot, but if enough people are interested, I might continue it. :D 


	2. Fly Away

**Decided to continue...:D Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Jack couldn't feel happier. Kate, the woman he loved was asleep in his arms. She'd thanked him..more or less for making her days brighter. At least thats what he thought...what he hoped.

He sat for a moment, the sun setting. He was full aware he would have to head back for the caves soon...before it was too dark to see.

Kate stirred, and Jack shiffted so she was comfortable.

"Jack.." She mumbled and he couldn't tell if she was awake or not. "Kate?"

There was no answer. He smiled and slipped his arm under her neck, his other under her knees. In a swift movement he lifted her up, trying to be gentle as he could.

He glanced at the beach, then in the direction of the caves. It was dark now...The tents were farther then he had first thought. On the other hand, the caves were safer...

To prove his point, Sayid came through the trees...So quietly that Jack hadn't known he was there til he called out.

"Jack"

Jack shushed him. Sayid waved his glowing torch "What are you doing?" He questioned, gesturing towards Kate.

Jack was blushing slightly "Kate wanted to talk..but she..ah..she fell asleep"

Sayid nodded and asked no more questions, instead pointing where he'd come from "You should take her back to the caves..For tonight at least..I have the torch, and I am staying at the caves tonight"

Jack raised an eyebrow "Why?" Sayid turned on his heal and raised the torch. Jack followed closley behind.

He liked having Kate this close to him, and he tried to imagine the life he could give her..if they weren't on this island.

But Sayid shattered his thoughts "I do not understand her. Does she care for me in that manner? Why does she have to ...to torture me so?"

Jack looked up. It took him a moment to realise Sayid was talking about Shannon. "Torture, a strong choice of words." He muttered.

"Strong yes...True yes..."

Jack smiled "What has she done?"

Sayid sighed, pausing for a moment, before continuing his trek through the jungle.

" She is pushing me away. I offer my help and she turns me away, I ask to spend time with her and she stares at me. I don't understand"

Jack shook his head "Well Sayid, I can't say I do either...but maybe you should talk to her"

Sayid nodded, and Jack knew he hadn't really wanted advice, just someone to share his problems with.

"That why you staying at the caves tonight?"

Sayid nodded, pain clear in his eyes "I felt that she needed some space"

Jack smiled "Talk to her" They had reached the caves now, so Jack turned to his own cave.

He was suddenly aware of Kate in his arms. He drew in a sharp breath when he noticed the only bed in the cave.

Without a second thought he set her down softly, her breath on his face. He hated being this close to her, it was as Sayid said, Torture.

Kate's hazel green eyes fluttered open.

"Jack?" She whispered loudly.

Jack sat up, his neck aching. He'd fallen asleep sitting against the cave wall. Watching her chest rise and fall.

Kate shook her head, shaking the leaves from her dark hair. "I know you didn't want to be at the caves..But It was the safest.."

Kate leant forward and pressed her lips to his. The kiss lasted only several seconds, but it was pure heaven for the both of them.

Kate fell back, her eyes resting on anything but Jack. "I'm sorry..I.." Jack grinned and captured her lips in another fiery kiss.

She smiled into the kiss, glad that Jack was finally comming out of the turtle shell he'd been in since the crash. Never wanting to express emotion...Well...Not wanting to express Love.

Kate moved closer...wrapping her arms around his neck, breathing soft whispers into his ear...Jack kissed her again and again, with each one growing more passionate.

"Kate" he moaned soflty falling backwards.

Kate made her way over to Shannons tent with more than a happy bounce in her step. She tried to wipe the smile off her face. She was here to help Shannon, therefore she had to float down off cloud nine.

"Shan? You here?"

Shannon appared from the tent flaps, more then a little shocked to see Kate.

"What have I done?" She asked bitterly.

Kate shook her head "Nothing..I just wanted to talk to you"

Shannon's face was one of suprise. "Why?"

Kate smiled "Can't I just talk?"

Shannon sighed "I suppose...But no one usually does..Because I'm a useless bitch"

Kate lowered her gaze "Shannon..Your brother didn't mean it.."

Shannon stood up "Who said my brother did anything.I'm not blonde Kate.." She blushed "Well I'm blonde..but not stupid. I know why no one talks to me..why Sayid went to the caves last night."

Kate patted the ground beside her. "Care to talk about it?"

Shannon wearily sat down " Well Sayid and I ...We were...Well working on being a couple. Boone got in the way..but after that...Things were finally going good in my life..my new life"

She stopped, and twirled her hair, biting her bottom lip.

"Sayid and I were going to merge out tents together...But then Boone told me he had over heard Sayid and Jack talking"

Kate nodded, Shannon was getting close to tears.

"He said..Sayid was asking Jack how to let me down easy. That he liked me...But needed someone who wouldn't hold him back..Someone who wasn't useless"

Whatever had been holding back the tears completley disappeared.

"Shan..Its ok..Shh" Kate said, giving her an akward hug.

"Kate..Thanks for ..You know...Talking to me like a person."

Kate smiled "Maybe we could be friends Shannon" She said hopefully.

"yeah" Shannon replied brightly "So...You and Jack?" She quizzed, her eyes shining.

"Me and Jack what about us? We're good friends" The huge grin on her face gave away her secret.

"Oh! How romantic? Are you moving to the caves?"

Kates smile disappeared "No. No. Im staying on the beach."

Sayid could hear the conversation from his spot in the tree. He wasnt snooping he was fixing the ropes on the tent when the two had started talking and couldnt leave.

He growled..He was ready to kill Boone...But he knew that would not sit well with the others. He clenched his teeth and waited for Kate to leave. She did eventually, returning to the caves, Shannon noted, not the beach.

Sayid entered the tent "Oh Sayid..You don't have to say anything I already"

Sayid stopped her, "Shannon, your brother was wrong.. I love you"

Time stood still.

Shannon stared into his chocolate coloured eyes. "Did you just.." She stopped, her breathing increased. "Oh...I ...I .." She could barley get a word out. She grinned like crazy and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Sayid!" She laughed and he swung her around, his own deep laugh matching her bright bubbly one.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" She whispered over and over.

Kate stood outside the tent, her turn for eavsdropping. She thought for a moment. She had something to tell Jack.

Jack saw Kate approach with the worst possible look on her face.

His stomach twisted. "Kate about this morning I..."

Kate nodded "I have something to tell you"

Jack prepared himself for the worst.

"I dont know how I feel about this...I'm staying on the beach...I can't stay here at the caves Jack...I .."

Jack remembered a song he'd heard before the plane crashed. The words had been running through his head since she'd approached him.

"You don't belong to me Kate...You belong at the beach. Its ok. You're free" he mumbled.

Kate stared at him.

"You're free...If you don't want this..then go. Go back to the beach. You're free"

Kate blinked back tears, then turned and ran.

"_you're free"_

She didn't want freedom. She wanted Jack. He obviously felt bad about their actions. He didn't love her.

"_You're Free"_

* * *

**Didn't actually like this chapter much myself...Didn't turn out like I expected. But hey, I promise the chapters do get better...:D please review, flame, whatever floats your boat:D**


	3. Rainbows

Jack watched her leave, and as she ran, it felt like part of him ran with her.

He wanted so badly to call back. To shout out to the whole camp that he loved her.

But she didn't want to commit to anything. She needed no strings attached…He understood.

His throat was dry and he felt as though his world had come to an end.

But he remained where he was.

* * *

Kate tried in vain to stop the tears. She kept running and soon the beach came into view. But she didn't slow at all and instead plowed into the ocean.

The water sprayed into her face, the salty water stinging her eyes. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

She'd finally expressed her love for Jack after all these weeks, and he more or less told her to beat it.

Well fine…She'd survived for this long without him hadn't she…..

No. She hadn't. The first day…When the thing...monster...she still didn't know what it was… had chased them. When she was scared she'd screamed 'Jack!' From day one she'd needed him.

She dove under the waves and came up sputtering. The water washed away the tears, and she was glad for it.

* * *

Jack closed his eyes. Was he wrong? Did she come to tell him she felt the same….He wasn't sure of anything anymore. He sighed and finally moved from his spot.

The first thing he needed to do was see how things were with Sullivan…Then he had to help carry water bottles to the beach, and if he wasn't bombarded with problem rashes, and bruises, he'd try and talk to Kate.

* * *

Kate pulled her self out of the water and strode down the beach, water dripping from her wavy hair.

She stopped by Sawyers tent and yanked a towel that was hanging.

She wrapped it around her shoulders and continued down the beach.

"That yours Freckles" Sawyer grinned.

Kate was in no mood for this. "What do you want Sawyer" She groaned not really asking.

Sawyer staggered after her "heard you and Mr. Hero had a little argument" He pronounced the words very clearly.

Kate glared "That's none of you business Sawyer."

Sawyer shrugged. "Alright…But if you ever need some company…" He trailed off resting his hand on her shoulder.

Kate shrugged him off "Leave me alone'

* * *

Jack sighed as he sat curled up against the cave wall.

He wanted to run to Kate and make everything better, tell her he loved her.

But he couldn't. He feared rejection. He felt like a teenage boy afraid to ask the girl out. But it didn't matter, it was the truth.

* * *

Shannon fluttered around the tent, adjusting the corners of her tent.

She sang as she worked, tossing items of clothing to the side.

She had never been happier in her entire life. Kate had attempted to start a friendship when all she had offered before was sarcasm, and her relationship with Sayid…She grinned.

He was like no one else she'd ever known.

A song was stuck in her head, an old French song that her ballet instructor had played when they danced. For some odd reason, she felt like dancing.

So she did.

Raising her self up, she turned elegant turns, and complex twists. The dance steps almost long forgotten sprung in her mind as she hummed the tune.

Sayid had entered the tent in his arms some tarp and rope, but he'd stopped when he saw her.

Here was a side of Shannon not many people had seen.

Dancing to herself, looking so innocent.

She paused for effect, then turned and spotted Sayid.

A crimson colour spread to her cheeks and she looked down.

"I was just..Dancing" She said smiling.

Sayid laughed, and kissed her cheek.

"Well, if we want this to be done, we should start now"

* * *

Jack pulled himself up, he was exhausted but no sleep would come until he'd talked to Kate.

He lit a small torch and followed the well worn path.

He spotted Kate easily, she was sitting on the beach, looking out at the stars.

He took a deep breath and slowly walked up to her "Kate….I shouldn't have said that to you…" He stopped short.

Kate wasn't alone.

She was with Sawyer.

Kissing Sawyer.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes, so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

Run.

He knew it… She was coming to break if off with him and he'd felt guilty about beating her to it.

Kate looked up in time to see Jack walking off "Jack…Wait!" She shouted.

"Oh Too bad Freckles…." Sawyer smirked.

Kate slapped him hard. "Jack!" She screamed again, racing after him.

**

* * *

Chapter 3, yes I am turning this 'one-shot' into a full fic, thanks so much for all the kind reviews. Just a note though, this IS a JackKate fic and at no point will it become a SawyerKate fic.**

**I've decided to write at least 8 chapters so keep an eye out! Thanks again for all the reviews:D **


	4. Oops

Kate wiped her mouth. She hadn't meant for things to get that far….Her and Sawyer were just talking on the beach and the next thing she knew he was kissing her.

But, She pointed out, She didn't pull away.

Why should she feel guilty? Jack had told her to leave hadn't he?

She shook her head. It was wrong to be kissing Sawyer. That's what her mind was screaming.

"Kate?"

She looked up, and came face to face with Jack. The way he said her name sent shivers up her spine.

He was so cold, and very unlike Jack. "Jack… You weren't supposed to…It wasn't my fault" She stumbled trying to find the right words.

"I understand Kate…You could've told me you felt that way for Sawyer. I hope you're very happy together"

Kate bit her lip out of habit and smiled at him. It was a bitter smile and she hated herself for the pain she'd so obviously put him through.

"Oh Jack… I could never be happy with him…Never. Not after …" She paused, and leant up, capturing Jacks lips in a kiss.

"Not after kissing the best kisser on earth" She sighed…

Jack started to smile but stopped himself.

"No. No Kate…Why were you kissing him in the first place?" He had a lost look on his face and Kate wanted nothing more than to wrap him in her arms.

"Jack it wasn't supposed to happen."

"Then why were you coming to back out of this..What we started?"

Kate drew in a quick breath "What?"

Jack turned around, resting his head against a tree "You looked so …unhappy I thought…"

Kate frowned .

"Kate I love you. I love you with my whole heart… Kate I can't stand not being with you!"

Kate smiled and laughed.

It was one of the first times Jack had heard her laugh and he smiled at the sound.

"Jack…" She kissed him furiously.

This is what she was waiting for… to hear those three little words.

"I" She said slowly kissing his bare shoulder.

"Love" She said with a smirk kissing the tip of his nose.

"You"

Jack grinned and swept her up in his arms.

Sawyer stared at the happy couple, sadness in his eyes. He kept his expression steady, but he couldn't hide the unhappiness in his eyes.

* * *

Sayid tied the tent flap up again "Shannon?"

Shannon appeared smiling "Look! Home" She giggled.

Sayid smiled back, "Did I just hear you say home?" Shannon looked up, a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah… It is home."

Sayid settled back against a flight cushion, Shannon resting on him.

"Sayid?" She asked, lacing her fingers with his.

He kissed her earlobe so she replied.

"What happens when we leave this island? What if we don't want to leave?"

* * *

Sawyer noticed Kate's absence at the beach. He might have been the only one. He also noticed that neither Jack nor Kate had been seen all day.

The thought made his blood boil.

He might just have to do something about it.

* * *

**Yes, I'm updating too fast for my own good. This is the last update for a while. …at least two days…:D Now I know this fic so far seems a bit rushed…but trust me it does have a reason. I'm not so sure I have them all in character so I will accept all critsism.**

**Thanks soooo much for all those who've reviewed so far…I hope you like this chapter…:D **


	5. In my mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, not one bit. If I did, I would make sure that there was never another hiatus and keep the actors locked in little cages so they couldn't leave the show.**

** Wow, long time for an update...giggles nervoulsy sorry for the wait guys. I promise that I will keep updating, I even made this chappie a cliffhanger so that I would have to update. Let me know what you think, and thanks for the patience, and kind reviews thus far!

* * *

**  
Sawyer couldn't stand Jack in any way.

The good doctor just got under his skin, plain and simple.

Something nagging in the back of his told him it was jealousy.

'Now what the hell do I have to be jealous of him for' He grumped, pushing his heel harder into the sand.

Kate was standing in the sun, the rays bouncing off her and creating the appearance of a halo.

He scowled.

Kate had kissed him, Kate had come to him, Kate had made it seem as though she wanted him.

Then, merely minutes after she'd gone jumping straight into Jack's arms.

He'd made a promise that he intended to keep.

* * *

"Jack"

"Hmmm" He replied, rolling back onto his side, bringing a hand and tangling in her hair.

"What happens now?"

Jack smiled, enjoying the warmth he felt when she was with him.

He kept quiet though. The truth? He didn't know, he didn't know what was supposed to happen now. He just wanted to be with her, he just wanted to love her.

It was cheesy, and he knew it.

But he'd never loved someone like Kate, his feelings for Sarah had been colossal, but Kate… Kate was something else.

She had secrets, but it didn't matter, everyone on the island did. He just hoped that she would trust him one day, trust him enough to tell him.

Kate sighed contently, moving closer to Jack's body, and smiling when he draped his arm around her.

Something was in the back of her mind though, and it was Sawyer.

She'd seem him earlier that day and he had not been happy.

Not surprisingly, she felt she had led him on.

She had.

But she was not going to go crawling back and apologize, she'd made her decision, Sawyer should find away around it.

Prove he wasn't just after one thing and still be a friend.

She snorted, Sawyer, friend? They didn't work in the same sentence.

Something was tugging at her heart strings and she really wanted to knock Cupid out. He was playing her heart like a violin.

She wanted to love Jack, and be happy and have a fairy tale.

But she couldn't brush Sawyer off the way she was.

It wasn't fair.

She didn't want to hurt Jack.

She didn't want to hurt Sawyer.

Damn it Kate, get your feelings straight! She scolded herself, Jack's here for you, don't let him go.

She tried to sleep, but it was almost impossible.

She didn't want to leave Jacks' comforting arms, but at the same time she was suffocating.

She sighed and slipped herself from under Jacks arm, smiling at the way he moved and moaned in his sleep.

She stopped.

It was be so easy to crawl back and forget about her thoughts.

Sighing she quickly dressed herself, as much as she knew Sawyer would appreciate it, walking around naked wasn't going to happen.

As long as the jungle had leaves she would never ever go naked.

She shuddered at the though and then laughed softly at herself.

The camp was quiet, a few murmured whispers from different directions, and she swore that Shannon and Sayid weren't just 'sleeping'.

She glanced around, the fires were still burning, bright and warm in the midnight sky, but there was usually someone to watch them.

She prayed it wasn't Sawyer, she didn't know what she would do being left alone with him.

Her body often betrayed her mind.

Or the other way around.

She sighed, and settled into the sand, resting her head against the sturdy coconut tree, listening to the wave's crash against the sea.

As she had done before, when there were clouds.

Not a single cloud was in the sky, it was clear as ever, stars shining brightly for her to see.

She smiled, behind her a twig crunched.

Her stomach clenched, please oh please oh please no.

She squeezed her eyes; she did not want the confrontation right now.

"You okay Kate? Looked kinda lonely out here…thought ya' might like some company"

* * *

**Who is it? Dun Dun Dun, whoever guesses right gets the next chapter early! Keep reviewing:D Thank you! **


	6. Sharks

**Disclaimer: I do not own lost, Not Jack, Sawyer, Kate or Claire.  
**  
**The next chapter, I realize it's a tad on the short side...but, it's an important chapter all the same. :)  
Thank you to all the reviews already, and please keep reviewing :D**

* * *

"_You okay Kate? Looked kinda lonely out here…thought ya' might like some company"_

_

* * *

_

Kate sighed with relief. The voice had a thick Australian accent, not a southern one, so she could breathe again.

She turned to face the intruder "oh, hey, Claire"

Claire smiled "Hey, heard someone moving around, figured I might come and see who it was. Glad I'm not the only nocturnal one around here."

Kate managed a strained smile "It's a nice night"

"Yeah, Yeah it is" Claire answered simply, moving to sit beside her.

"Back in Australia, as a kid, I used to lay out in my back yard, starring at the stars, the sky. I always thought it was so beautiful. Then my parents moved us to the city, never saw the stars much then. They're always so bright out here though"

Kate smiled genuinely this time "I used to do the same thing, when my dad took me hunting. Sitting around the campfire. I miss it sometimes"

"Well, constant camping tip on this island…" Claire sighed, absently rubbing her stomach.

Kate noticed this and peered at the rounded belly "Thought of any names yet?"

Claire sighed "Not really… I guess I'm hoping we'll be rescued and that I can think of names when we get back to the mainland. Don't want to think about having to have him here"

Kate sighed and dug her heels into the sand.

"Lets go swimming" She said suddenly, a mischievous smirk on her face.

Claire started giggling, nodded then rose to her feet.

The two moved to the waters edge, stripping down to their underwear and then diving into the freezing ocean.

Claire loved swimming, she could forget about how heavy she was. Kate loved swimming because she didn't have any worries in the water.

They moved to the shallows, the icy water lapping around their thighs.

"So, are you with Jack?" Claire asked, closing her eyes and letting her face bathe in the moonlight.

Kate groaned, she had been hoping to avoid this "I don't know"

Claire accepted that answer and Kate was grateful, she just wanted to enjoy her midnight dip and not worry about her heart and It's hasty decisions.

When the water finally grew far too cold to remain in, the two made their way to their clothes, teeth chattering, and lips blue.

"Well, I think I'm going to call it a night, I'll be here if you ever want to talk to someone." She smiled and left Kate to dry by the campfire.

Now alone again, Kate decided she would have to confront Sawyer in the morning, tell him what she knew and hope that it was for the best.

She just hoped that she was making the right choice.

Sawyer on the other hand, wasn't about to let it go, he wanted Kate, and nothing was going to stand in his way.

He watched the object of his affections from the flap on his make shift tent, watched her with the Aussie girl, playing around in the water. Watched her lay out beside the fire and close her eyes, falling asleep where she sat.

He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, listened to her incoherent mumblings in her sleep, smiled at the way she curled to her side and hugged and imaginary figure.

He could watch her all he wanted, but he didn't have her.

Snarling when he saw and heard Jack come through the trees, he pushed himself back inside his tent, leaving the two lovers alone.

Jack spotted Kate by the fire and smiled. She was so beautiful when she slept, a movement caught his eye though, at Sawyers tent, and he scowled.

Catching himself, he was reminded that Kate was his and nothing Sawyer could say would change that. He'd won out in the end.

Lifting Kate in his arms, cradling her against his chest he moved her back to the caves, so she could finish her sleep more comfortably.

* * *

"_Kate, come here! I can save you! Don't go that way, you'll die if you go that way"_

It was Jack, he was shouting, on the other side of the bridge.

"_Don't listen t' him darlin', you'll be safer over 'ere"_

_Sawyer… He was calling too._

_She was confused, everything was swirling colour, why wouldn't it stop._

"_Help me!" She screamed._

_Suddenly they both turned their backs._

"_Choose already" They both answered monotonously._

_The bridge collapsed under her and then she saw nothing._

_

* * *

_

"Jack!" She screamed, shooting up from where she had lay sleeping.

Jack was at her side in an instant "You alright?"

Kate nodded, aware of how real everything felt now, the cave was hot, she was sweating desperately and she needed to get up and move.

"I'm ok, just a dream…wow, it's really hot in here"

Before Jack could reply she shot out of the cave and into the harsh sunlight.

She blinked a few times, adjusting to the light, before rushing through the trees and down into the soft sand of the beach.

She often wondered just why she'd finally caved and let Jack convince her to move to the caves.

"What ya running from freckles"

She groaned, "Not now Sawyer" She snapped.

Sawyer feigned heartbreak "I'm wounded"

"Good"

"Now, now, freckles, no need to get snappy"

"Well if you just left me alone in the first place.."

"Why would I do that?"

She opened her mouth to retort but closed it soon after.

Just let it drop, she told herself, just walk away.

"You still haven't explained that kiss Freckles, just why it was you came running down that beach, straight into me."

Kate closed her eyes "Drop it. Sawyer, just drop it"

"So you're with Jack now?"

She opened her eyes and starred at him "Yeah, I'm with Jack" She said uncertainly, "Yes, we're together, is that a problem?" She said with more conviction this time.

Sawyer nodded "It is actually"

It was at this point that Jack intervened, he'd come racing after Kate, and had heard the entire conversation, deciding that this was were he stepped in.

"Ah look, the good doctor to the rescue" Sawyer drawled lazily, casting a look at Kate.

Jack had had enough and lurched forward, fist connecting with Sawyers jaw.

Sawyer reacted, tossing a kick at Jack's stomach, and it escalated into a full blown fight.

Kate started screaming at them to stop, but neither man listened to her.

She pushed forward reaching for Jack's arm to stop the fight when a fist connected to her stomach.

She shot backwards, shock etched in her features.

The fight stopped immediately.

* * *


End file.
